Heat
by Insomniazzz
Summary: An exploration in the need for a villain to preserve the natural order of things and the evils and benefits that anarchy really precedes… in Mobius
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Sega, Archie, whatever.. they own Sonic, and Co. whoever else shows up here belongs to no one in particular…_

Heat – Miercoles Insomniaz

I. In Defense of the Fence

The summer months had increasingly become more and more unbearable as the years following the Industrial Revolution had passed. The temperature in June was now on average 22 degrees hotter than it had been just seven years ago. Even if the war ended tomorrow, there was little that could be done about the damage to the planet. Mobius was dying.

The rules of engagement were simple for the resistance. No roboticized citizens were to be destroyed. No animal combatants were to be killed. The only fair game was 100% synthetic technology… SWAT Bots, generators, weaponry and factories, basically. This separated Princess Acorn from the tyranny that had taken over the planet in the first place. Winning with similar tactics as the enemy would basically mean there was no reason for a war in the first place since nothing would change after Robotnik was overthrown.

This philosophy kept some potential super-soldiers at bay and at odds with the Freedom Fighters. There were all sorts of pockets of resistance on Mobius… mostly unorganized groups with unique ideals bent on taking over the planet when Robotnik was overthrown. None really posed any chance at winning. None except for the ones that wanted no winners. The anarchists. They were increasing in numbers all the time and their skills were steadily improving… Most were lone wolves, taking out local patrols near makeshift residential areas. The best ones, you wouldn't expect to be anarchists and you wouldn't know they were unless you asked. They were the professionals… the bounty hunters, bodyguards, hired help basically. They were polite enough on the surface.

Then there were the anarchists with the political agendas and ideals to match. These were definitely the kinds of animals you didn't bring home to meet the parents. They were dangerous on a number of levels. They attacked anyone and anything that represented any kind of authority whatsoever. Freedom Fighters, village elders, Robotnik, everyone who believed in governed leadership was a target for them… The "Double A's" as they were often referred to had this reputation for the actions of very few, but the extreme actions of some create perceptions for all. In reality, there were very few venomous AA's that would attack any authority figure on sight without provocation.

But indeed they did exist.

"You look different today, Sonic. Thoughtful. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing you want to say or nothing's on your mind?"

"Nothing I want to think. If I don't say it, maybe I'll stop believing it."

"Does this have something to do with the generator job last week?"

"…"

Sally took a seat on the cool grass a few yards from her first knight. Freedom Fighters got caught when doing jobs. It just sort of went with the territory of targeting larger generators… Usually, Sonic was able to free a few, but last week, they walked into a trap. Eight went in, five came out. Proportionally, the loss was acceptable, but the trap was suspicious. Everyone suspected a village a couple of clicks away from the generator. It was functioning right under Robotnik's nose and had been left alone since the beginning of the resistance. Everyone knew they were turncoats, exchanging information for protection, but Sally would not allow the Freedom Fighters to intimidate the village into silence. Doing so would invite death to the village unless they relocated and doing so would force them to join the resistance.

Furthermore, there was no proof that the village had any knowledge of the planned raid or even tipped Robotnik off. Sally forbade any Freedom Fighter from communicating with the village after her initial meeting with the elder, who was cautiously vague about any information regarding their relationship with Robotnik.

"I wanna visit Keystone tonight."

Sonic's statement snapped Sally out of her thoughts. Her expression changed to disappointment. She turned to face Sonic. To rebuke him gently, but stopped cold when she saw the tears he was trying to hide.

"Sonic…"

"Hep was gonna teach me how to tune my guitar today."

"I… I didn't know he could play guitar."

"He can't now, Sal." Sonic stopped himself, looking surprised at his snap. He wanted to take it back, and Sally wanted to brush it off, but it was too late for that. The two sat in a pool of awkward silence for a time.

"It's not your fault, Sal. Really. I'm… I'm not mad at you or your policy… It's just… We didn't even blast the primary generator…"

"Policy. Is that what it is, Sonic?"

"…"

"Policy is made by control freaks. We have principles. There's a difference there."

"Semantics don't bring back three dead fighters on a botched mission."

It was Carllo the raccoon. He was dressed in his full gear and wearing a duffel bag over his shoulder. He'd joined the resistance a month back.

Sonic stood up, defending his princess.

"Goin' on a trip?"

"Yeah. Gotta do some fishing in Keystone. Hopefully I'll hook me a traitor." Carllo accented his point, unsheathing his chain attached to his belt. It had a heavy, sharp hook at the end and he used it skillfully as a weapon.

"You're going to honor the memory of three fallen warriors with our ideals and beliefs by destroying an entire village over a hunch? What honor would that leave Hep, Spikez and Luca?"

"They're dead, Princess. They don't care. They don't matter. We're alive, but not for long. Not with the handicaps your little principles give us. If you want to passively resist Robotnik for forty years until he dies of a heart attack one day, go right ahead. I want to end his reign. Sometimes you have to become a monster to destroy a monster."

"Carllo, man. I hear what you're sayin', but sit and think for a bit. Why do you wanna kill a monster if you replace it?"

"Look, I made a mistake coming here. I can't stay."

"Looks like we both made a mistake. But we can't just let you destroy a village either."

"You're gonna stop me then, Princess? How?"

"I… can't let you attack a village for revenge."

'You'd… have to go through me first." Sonic's voice waltzed with uncertainty, though his expression was determined.

"Really?" It wasn't a question. The two stood nose to nose for an eternity. Carllo's expression morphed from rage to disappointment to disparity before he dropped to his knees, gnashing his teeth and fighting back the tears.

"I'm sorry." he choked, finally.

"You've no reason to be sorry, Carllo." Sally said sweetly. "Get some sleep if you can. We can talk about it in the morning."

Carllo was shocked. "You're not…?"  
"Hey. Shh, guy. We all have these moments once in a while. I wish I could say they get easier, but…"

-end part 1

_-Why? And from me? It's old. Figured 'Why not?' Never finished this and needed a break from a few characters to make sure they don't become a chore, ya know? ^^ _


	2. Chapter 2

II. Mutant Freak!

There were more days like this than there were with hope. For the orphaned masses, many wandered into prison camps or makeshift villages in junk piles. Odds are you never found an orphan completely self-reliant under the age of 14. It takes a level of discipline, determination and experience to be able to live day to day on your own. But there were always the exceptions. The bad-luck kids with the ironic touch of randomness that never allow the scales to completely tip over either way for them. They weren't talented or lucky, they were just freaks of nature. Feral, even. Noticed by none.

"God, it stinks here."

"Stop breathing it in, already. It's toxic. No talking unless it's absolutely necessary."

Scrap iron was becoming more and more difficult to salvage, as more and more organizations found use for it. The freedom fighters had never been an exception, using the metal for various gadgets, computer parts and smelting pellets for their ammunition. The dump was the only place they could get their pick of, as most scavengers wouldn't dare cross into Robotropolis to get their wares.

"Rote, you almost done?"

"Mm hmm. 's go."

Today's target was 19 kilos. No more, no less. No one wanted to get greedy and tip the enemy off to their five-finger discount site.

Five kilometers from the exit zone, Rotor stopped, spying the remnants of a playground that once was.

"I know here…"

Sonic stopped and turned to see his friend's expression. He couldn't pour on the speed for the return trip for scrap metal scavenging because of the weight distribution. He wished he could have now more than ever.

"Rote… we gotta get out of here."

"Why? Sonic it… it's."

Rotor dropped the metal and flung over a toppled merry-go-round disc. Before Sonic could admonish his friend for giving away their location, he stopped. Whatever it was, it had been sleeping under the disc, but was wide-awake now. The mongrel was a genetic wonder. The body and face of a cat, the ears of a fennec, the tail of a lion and end paws like a bear. It swiped at Rotor, claws drawing blood quickly before leaping out of range and into the shelter of an overturned slide. Its hiss made Sonic's quills stand up. It sounded like a python, almost. Definitely not the vocal cords of a cat.

Sonic's attention quickly returned to his comrade.  
"How bad is it, Rote?"

Rotor grabbed his cheek in pain.

"It's kinda deep. Not sure if the bleeding's gonna stop on its own."

"Probably infected. You've never been clawed before have you?" Turning his attention back to the young culprit, Sonic raised his voice a bit. "Not cool, guy."

The creature looked at Sonic in disbelief for a moment before a scent in the air overtook his attention. Sniffing loudly, a smile spread across the animal's face. Cautiously, the creature sniffed and approach in a haphazard fashion towards Rotor, intoxicated by the scent of the walrus' blood.

Rotor jumped back when the creature stuck his nose out towards his cheek.

"Sssonic?"

Sonic stepped between the two. The creature looked flustered for a moment, but dropped to all fours and started licking up some of Rotor's spilt blood from the ground. The two freedom fighter stood dumbfounded as the creature finished his meal then wiped its mouth, the blood staining the side of its own cheek. It looked up at the two, quizzically.

"Sonic… I think it's a feral lab rat abandoned at birth."

"He doesn't look like a rat to me."

"Not a real rat, retard. Genetic experiments in-"

"Robotropolis trying to duplicate my speed, Knux's power and a host of other genetic abnormalities. I get it, Rote. But what'll we do with him?"

"Well, first we gotta get the bleeding to stop, but save the blood. Somewhere. Gimme your canteen, okay?"

"That's disgusting, Rote."

"He's really into fresh blood. There's no other way to get him to follow us. We can't just leave him here, can we?"

"No… he's too young and it's just a matter of time before some SWAT butts find him here and… alright. Leave the scrap metal here and a homing device. We can get the iron later on in the week. Doesn't seem anyone else has been in these parts for quite some time."

"No sudden movements, Sonic. He's not normal. Alright, tie the canteen to your belt and let it dangle a bit. Try to run just beyond his pace. Let the scent entice him."

"You got it. Okay big ears, let's see your top speed, shall we?"

Sonic took off, sensing the creature was also built for speed. He wasn't mistaken. He didn't have to slow his pace much at all. In fact after a few moments, Rotor was nowhere to be seen, though the creature was hot on his trail drawn to the bloody canteen. They kept up this incredible pace all the way 40 km south southwest to the outskirts of Knothole. Sonic relinquished some of the blood, pouring it in front of him. The creature squeaked like a guinea pig before indulging in another drink, much to Sonic's disgust. Sonic looked closely at his body as he licked his fill of blood. There were bite marks running up and down both of his arms and legs. They seemed really close to the shape of his own teeth.

"Gotta get you off of a blood diet, don't we?" The creature looked up at Sonic again confused. Suddenly, the creature was in a full panic, his eyes dilated and sweat oozing out of his skin.

"Never strayed that far from your territory, before, guy?"

The creature darted his head this way and that before looking back at Sonic for some answer that he wouldn't get. Sonic slowly extended his paw. Bad gesture. He had just enough time to react to the snap of the creature. Thinking fast and with his legendary speed, Sonic grabbed the creature from behind, restrained his neck as best as he could and rushed into Knothole. Destination: infirmary.

"How much tranq did it take, doc?"

"About a pint. I needed to induced a semi-coma state to be able to fully examine him and why he seems to be able to live off of nothing but blood."

"So what have you found out so far?"

"Not much. I can't even tell what his DNA might have originally been. I don't think I can really repair the genetic defect in his heart. Actually, it doesn't seem like much of a defect when you think about the benefit, though."  
"What is it?" Sonic took a seat next to the unconscious creature.

"His heart pumps in excess most of the time. When the blood circulates through the body, it actually produces and reproduces the vitamins and minerals a body would need. Thus, he doesn't need to consume food to get what he needs to survive. Instead, he has to release some of his blood every six hours or so. So far as I can tell, he can sweat out the blood if it's necessary, and he probably sweats blood when he's sleeping, but when he's awake he seems to prefer biting himself to draw blood. By the time the wound clots, enough blood has been drained. I figure he just enjoys the taste and smell of blood because that's all he knows. "

"Can he eat real food?"

"I doubt he'd ever have a desire to, but it wouldn't hurt his system to have a little food once in awhile. But don't you go trying to feed him as soon as he comes to. I estimate his age to be around nine or ten, and from the looks of it, he's been completely isolated outside of social contact since he can remember. He's truly wild. A feral mongrel. It's likely impossible to tame him to even socialize him to the point where we could teach him language. He's virtually immortal with incredible strength that he'll never fully realize in his state, and perhaps it's best to; if you'll pardon the expression, let this sleeping dog lie."

Sonic stared thoughtfully at the creature sleeping soundly in a drug-induced coma. It looked so peaceful…hardly a potential menace to society.

"I wanna try."

"Try to what? It seems highly unlikely that his quality of life is going to get better by trapping him in a room for months or years to get him to join society, which is essentially what you'll have to do."

"We have a supply run coming up in a week, though, right?"

"You wanna take him along for the ride? Forget it. If he doesn't run off, he's definitely going to compromise your position."

"So I should've just left him in Robotropolis to rot or get caught?"

"Release the mongrel into the Great Forest. At least he'll be further away from Robotnik."

"Let a 10-year-old kid go alone in unfamiliar territory with Cruise Bots scanning the forest daily?"

"He's not your responsibility, Sonic."

"Then whose is he?"

The argument brought forth a number of other Freedom Fighter into the infirmary. The princess stepped forward between the doc and the jock.

"Really, Sonic's right. It's our duty to protect those that can't really protect themselves. But Sonic, he's right… we don't really know how to go about socializing him."

"There can basically only be one primary caretaker if you're serious about doing it. He'll have to take the kid on a long journey and teach him along the way the ways of civilized citizens. They'll have to constantly be on the move. Staying in one place will stress the kid out and make it lash out against anything and run off, but if they're constantly going around, there's nowhere to run away to."  
"How long is it gonna take?"

"With any luck a few months."

"We can't afford that time."

"We could if it meant in the end the kid joins the freedom fighters. With his unique talents and the right motivation, he could be the ultimate warrior for freedom."

"I'll give it a try."

All eyes turned to the door. It was Carllo.

"Not by yourself, you're not."  
"Sonic, no. You can't just go away for a few months. Trust me. I raised myself since I was three. I can deal with this kid. I need to get out of the war for a bit to clear my head and this will do me good."

…Nervous glances were exchanged at the suggestion. Most were thinking that Carllo would be abandoning the Freedom Fighters after the last mission and he was planning on taking the kid with him.

"Carllo, I hope you can appreciate our apprehensions of your loyalty at this stage." Sally's voice was firm, but Carllo remained silent.

"However, I can appreciate that you're legitimately concerned about this creature's well-being. Ultimately, I hope that you find your answers while you try and socialize this one. Take a GPS transponder so we can run out supplies to you whenever you need. Then come back when you're ready."

End part 2

_Told ya this was really old. Logic goes right out the window here. This whole chapter came from a picture I drew where I couldn't figure out what kind of animal it was supposed to be and… well, yeah. There's more, but I dunno if it's really all worth postin'…_


	3. Chapter 3

3. Perspective Prominence

Knothole, like most Post-Apocalyptic communities was a village that was never meant to be frequented by a wanderer. One could not simply be "in the area" passing through, trying to find refuge for the night. It was too well concealed; naturally and otherwise. Therefore, new faces had never been met with scrutiny or suspicion, for each member of the community knew of the dangers to be brought upon them by inviting the wrong guest.

As the alarm sounded, the Freedom Fighter's top solider hadn't been sleeping as he should have at 0448 hours. He'd been suffering bouts of insomnia for a bit over a week now and was occupying his time tinkering with a makeshift guitar he'd been setting up for a while. Nevertheless, Sonic jumped in shock and it took a moment to register the sound. Late night sneak attacks in Knothole never really happened.

The agile hedgehog raced to the control center where his princess was already in a hushed conversation on the radio. The princess didn't seem to have bad hair days regardless of the hour.

"Sonic!" Sally turned off the radio. "Rotor says it's a lone traveler with a really long stick."

"Scanners did not detect any weapons or trackers." Nicole chimed in.

Sonic scratched his head. "What's he doing now?"

"Rotor said he's sitting in the clearing, facing the north entrance."

"So he knows we're here?"

"I'd say so."

"Wanna send out a welcoming committee?"

"…"

"Sal?"

"… we don't know who it is. Please don't strike first, Sonic."

"Moi? An instigator? I'm shock-"

Sally's expression stopped Sonic in mid-retort. "I'll round up the posse, then." His tone was now all business.

Though they were Freedom FIGHTERS, there weren't a whole lot of weapons in Knothole to choose from. Sonic's posse included five Mobians armed with a half-charged laser rifle, Antoine with his father's blade, a carefully crafted club, a slingshot and some throwing knives.

"Good morning." Sonic was the first to reveal himself to the stranger, brandishing his natural weapons attached to his back. "What can we do for you?"

The stranger was nigh impossible to see in the dark. Rotor only spotted him through his heat-vision goggles. Sonic squinted, trying to size the stranger up. It was a midnight blue panther-like feline not much older looking than he. Aside from his long walking stick which was longer than any of them, the cat was fully clothed in a robe and baggy dress-like pants. This was rare… especially for a traveler.

The invader lifted his head to face Sonic before responding politely. "I was hoping to wait until a decent hour to disturb you. I apologize for causing such a commotion. Especially at this hour.

Antoine stepped forward, the feline's meek tone instilling a bit of confidence in the young squire.

"Oui, oui! You have most certainly caused a lot of do-to!"

"Can it, Antoine." Sonic knelt in front of the stranger. "Name's Sonic. What brings you here so early? Or late?"

"I am Reyes. Two factors force me to travel at this time. The summer heat is bearable only at night for me and I am nocturnal by nature and trade."

"So what brings you here?"

"I was hoping to seek an audience with Princess Sally Alicia Acorn if at all possible. Please let her know that the grandson of "Arex the Thinker" has arrived. I can wait here under your supervision, while your squire relays the message."

"Insolent fuel! Why would I be leaving your sight?"

"You seem overly eager to prove yourself, but obviously unable to do so at this time. You're of little use in a confrontation, here."

Antoine may have been a jester in a guard's garb, but he would not stand for having his pride hurt, especially by a complete stranger. Drawing his blade, he leapt forward.

As calmly as he spoke, Reyes lifted his walking stick with his left paw and pulled slowly on the other end with his right, revealing a shiny metal that caught the light of the moon perfectly, causing the blade to glow a light blue hue.

"If you'll notice the knick on the left corner there, obviously my makeshift blacksmithing cannot hide all the evidence on the lives I have been forced to take in duels past. Your blade too, has many a tale to tell, but you are personally involved in none of them, I assume. Please accept your hurt pride as your only injury in our encounter. Do not force me to defend myself."

Antoine grimaced in a mixture of rage and frustration. Before he could retort, Sonic stepped in front of him, his expression changed from cautious to perturbed.

"Look guy, while I can appreciate your feelings for Ant, it's definitely not cool for you to order around and make threats to a complete stranger."

Reyes placed his blade on the grass and diverted his eyes.

"I stand corrected. Forgive me, I've little experience in social interaction and have yet to learn restraint or tact." Reyes rose to his feet, dusting himself off. "I'll call again when the sun is at its peak, then. I truly hope to meet the princess at that time."

As quietly as he had approached, the feline departed. Before anyone could point out the fact that he'd left his blade on the grass, Reyes pulled on an invisible string that sent the sword flying through the air to his outstretched paw. The stranger leaned it over his shoulder as he disappeared into the dawn.

"This is incredibly bad. We don't know how much of a grudge he holds against the Royal family."

"I can't really gauge his abilities. He's definitely tough, though."

"Look Sal, he'd have to kill me before he even laid a paw on you. But I don' think that's what he wants."

"How are you being so sure of this, Sonique?"

"Because, 'Twan, we were all watching him and he could be heard. Stealth comes naturally to 'im."

"So what is being the plan?"

"I say we meet him as he asked. We can never show fear. Especially to a lone wanderer."

Noon time came with agonizing sloth, yet as surely as the shadow disappeared from the tallest tree, Tails saw the feline walking along the path towards the promised meeting place, blade in tow. As he reached fifty meters from the princess, Antoine stepped forward.

"That is close enough, monsieur Reyes."

Reyes smiled and politely complied, taking a seat as he had in their last encounter. Much to her own apprehension, Sally was accompanied by fifteen cautious freedom fighters.

"My sources were incorrect, Princess. I had expected you to be of average looks, but you seem attractive beyond my wildest dreams." Reyes' observation did not carry a hint of flattery, but rather he said it as if he were saying 'the water is cold today'. Sally could not help but blush and her resolve to stay vigilant weakened significantly. She thought the same of him, too.

"I can guess why you have come, but assumptions are the last thing we need to have right now, Reyes." Sally recovered quickly, trying to keep her mind on who she might be dealing with.

"Your highness, I hold no grudge against the granddaughter of the man who did something questionable with his authority in the past."

Sonic took a step in Reyes' direction.

"Then what're you…"

Sally touched Sonic's shoulder and shook her head.

"I came because if there is one thing I've learned in my travels, it's that you cannot trust the words of the past, because they don't reflect the actions."

"Excuse me?"

"I wanted to hear the story you were told."

Sonic and Sally glanced at one another.

"And I'd like to know what you were told as well."

Reyes looked floored. "Truly? Or are you humoring me, trying to be polite? It's quite unnecessary."

The look on Sally's face was more than enough to upset Sonic not to mention Antoine. Admiration was no a quality either wanted Sally to associate with Reyes.

"Well, I was told that Arex, my grandfather, grew up in this place, tilling the fields by himself and etching out a living on his farm. A few months after my father was born, Arex's land was "discovered" by Acornian scouts. The king was interested in the land and offered to buy it. When Arex refused, the land was seized anyway and Arex was forced to spend the rest of his days wandering."

"That is completely different from the account presented to me," Sally began, a disturbed look on her face.

"I was told that Arex was hired to till the fields in Knothole and refused to leave after his contract had expired. Arex had lied about being able to read which started the controversy in the first place. He refused his payment and became a beggar to protest against the kingdom. Was that not true?"

"My grandfather was no beggar."

"_My_ grandfather was no con artist."

There was a look of unadulterated rage in Reyes' eyes for a moment.

"Well, it seems neither of us is lying, so we'll never know the truth. Bygones, I suppose. Goodbye, princess. Nice to meet you." Reyes stood up, turning to leave.

"Wait! That was all? You don't want Knothole or something?"

"I'm no farmer. What would I ever want with Knothole? No, I'm coming to the end of my pilgrimage and thought I might stop by here on the way to Robotropolis."

"Why're you headed there?" Sonic demanded.

"Afraid I'll give up the bearings, Sonic?" Reyes mused. "No, I intend to stick six feet of titanium enforced steel through Dr. Ivo's body. Show him that no one is above the cycle of justice."

"Wait! Please, that's a suicide mission. Fight with us. We'll take him down together."

"Fight _what_ with you? A generator? A robot? You have yet to spill blood. You don't want it bad enough. I do." Reyes's retort bordered disgust. "Good day," he continued, suddenly. "I do hope you enjoy your hiding place for years to come. Will you resurrect your family's throne when I destroy Robotnik?"

"It was the only peaceful rule this planet ever had."

Reyes spat. "'Peaceful Rule' is an oxymoron, no disrespect intended. If you really want to win this war, you'll relinquish the crown and forfeit claims to power. Let the citizens govern themselves as they see fit, for better or worse."

"You mean anarchy." Sally spoke 'anarchy' as if the word itself were laced with a highly toxic poison.

"You say 'anarchy', I say Mobian rights. Chaos is the product of limitations in my experience, not of freedom… In any case, give some thought to what I said. You were never a queen, thought I still don't imagine you've met anyone with a different perspective of politics before. Just know that there are endless possibilities and outcomes. I've overstayed my welcome, so I'll take my leave now."

-end part 3

_Always kinda found Eminent Domain to be both fascinating and horrifying at the same time. Is it REALLY necessary for progress? At what point does progress come at a price we can't morally afford anymore? Sorry this story is so scatter brained, it does start to come together soon…_

_Side note: anarchy is just as scary as fascism. _


	4. Chapter 4

III. Blizzards

Because the Great War had lasted three years and the coup almost immediately followed, the annual Bazaar held in the south-central area of the Great Forest had not taken place in ten years. This would be the 11th year. There were now children who had been born, having never experienced one before. Because it been so consistent in life prior to major conflict in the world, most Mobians had taken the event for granted, inconsistently attending the Bazaar as one might attend reunions.

The village in which Bazaar had been held for the past generation had all but disappeared in the decade of mortal combat. Few of the native had survived but the ones that did had assimilated into random societies. The new elder of the village was a tender 29 years of age and decided that this would not be year number eleven without a Bazaar. Organizing had not been a problem, but advertising for the event… that was a task in itself. Word of mouth was the safest, most untraceable way and had proved rather effective, given the number of nomads traveling across the land. Even Reyes had known about it and dropped the dime to Sonic as they parted ways.

Princess Sally had been skeptical at first. Any mass gathering was an invitation from an attack by the enemy. And know that Reyes, an anarchist, was privy to the event worried her.

"Still Sal… he's kept the secret for his whole life. Why would he go blabbing around now?"

"I don't know Sonic, but we didn't get to survive this long by not being cautious."

"We also didn't get to this point without taking some major chances."

"Sally, actually I agree with Sonic this time. He only showed his fangs when Antoine got pushy and even then, only for a second. Besides, how's it gonna look if we don't attend?"

"Not too good for the future, Rotor, I know. But I can't help but think how many enemies are thinking the same thing."

"I hear ya Sal, but at the same time, if we start getting afraid of Mobians as well as robots, what does that make us?"

"Sonic…"

"Is it because you just met your first critic that wasn't working for Robotnik? Do you think there'll be more at the Bazaar?"

Sally looked down and said nothing for a moment. Sonic and Rotor looked at each other, unsure of their next move.

"We'll go there. Get ready." Even as she spoke the words, she regretted them.

Bazaar was once a series of tents manned by traveling merchants who sold and displayed their many wares. Inside the circle of tents there were often makeshift rings set up for 'friendly' dueling. Sometimes there was a stage for a band. An average Bazaar would host about 150 tents. Food, pottery, furniture, weapons, even electronic and medicine would be available for buying, selling and trading. Originally, spectators never came to Bazaar, as it was something of an open house geared at anchoring the merchants. When it caught on to consumers, however, more merchants came and tried to top their competitors, turning Bazaar into a yearly competition for be the best in each specialty. At the peak of its popularity, they had to limit the number of tents that presented.

Unfortunately, the merchant class had long since perished as a dominant influence in Mobian civility and so it was miraculous that even the 29 merchants that showed up actually did. Most carried items crafted by recycled, burnt iron. The real stars were the four tents that provided concessions. They were busy cooking and serving merchants as the first consumers arrived. Among the list of unlikely visitors was a certain red-faced echidna, who refused to show his interest in the wares on display.

"Bagons! Sonic! They've got bagons!" Tails piped, alerting all of Bazaar that the Knothole Freedom Fighters had arrived. Sonic took no notice of the stares of the vendors and consumers alike, but rather raced up to the tent where his sidekick had made his discovery. Bagons were baked potatoes stuffed with a slightly sweetened garlic bread-like stuffing. They were the one food Sonic enjoyed as much as he did chili dogs.

Sonic and Tails hung out near the tent for a while, chatting with the cooks who were all too excited to learn their trade still had old fans.

"Princess, you honor us with your presence today."

Sally turned to find a strapping otter kneeling before her.

"It has been far too long." he continued.

Sally continued to stare, seemingly at a loss for words.

"So it seems I have become but a ghost of a memory to you." The otter rose to his feet. "Hold out your paws, if you would."

Sally complied and the otter produced a small cedar box, placing it gently in the princess's outstretched paws.

"Your father always made it to Bazaar regardless of his schedule. I was always impressed by that. You were impressed by these, if I recall correctly."

Sally opened the box to find ten beautifully painted giant acorns. She gasped, looking up as if to ask a question, but the otter simply smiled and held out a string.

"Can you remember how to spin them?"

"Riptide," Sally finally spoke up. "Riptide the Otter."

"Promised you I'd make you one each year. I was hoping you'd show up." Riptide revealed an eleventh acorn and placed it in Sally's paws.

"AAAAAAAAUGH!"

"REVOLUTION!"

"GIMME BLOOD! GIMME BLOOD! GIMME BLOOD!"

"REVOLUTION…"

Riptide and Sally watched as the stage came to life with the metallic sounds of a local band. Sally couldn't help but notice the lead singer constantly scowling in her direction during the opening number. It was an uncomfortable feeling.

"So you're going through with it."

Reyes turned around to find a blue hedgehog leaning against a post.

"Ah, Sonic, was it? I had hoped that we'd meet once more."

"You're crazy if you think your suicide mission is going to work."

"I have no intention of dying," Reyes began, leaning against the opposite post. "I'm certain he'll be present to witness me being roboticized, as I have destroyed more SWAT bots than even yourself."

"Well, if you're planning to give up, how're you going to kill him?"

"Do you see my blade?" Reyes pulled slightly on the covering. "It is a part of me. A fifth limb, if you will. I don't need more hands to control it."

"Telekinesis?"

"…Something like that." Reyes looked uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Reyes the Ghost? That you?"

"You know it is."

Knuckles approached the two, a wide smile on his face. "Where you been all this time?"

"Nowhere near as exciting as you island, I assure you."

Sonic scratched his head. "You two know each other?"

"Course we do! Don't you recognize the craftsmanship of his sheath?" Knuckles torted. "Taking a break from your quest, eh?"

"Quite the contrary." Reyes smiled. "I'm on my way to Robotropolis now and just stopped by here to pick up some snacks for the rest of the trip."

"Ya know, I've been thinking that the island would be much safer if Robotropolis fell. You've have a higher chance of success if you weren't going alone."

"You can't come with me." Reyes spoke in a staccato tone. "If I failed, retaliation would be swift and merciless and you're an easy target."

"You don't plan on failing, though, do you?" Knuckles challenged, stepping closer to Reyes.

"Having no one to protect means I can fight with no regret."

"I wouldn't need your protection, Reyes." Knuckles fought to contain his anger.

"Just how do you plan on getting face to face with Robotnik anyways?"

Reyes glanced at Sonic for a moment, a hint of shame on his face. "Leverage," he began. I'll offer the location of Knothole and beg to be given it after he destroys it. Obviously, he'll try and double cross me."

"…"

"Sonic. You don't have to trust me. You don't even have to believe in me. You do have to accept, however that I'm not going to wait until your princess has established dominance over the resistance to overthrow a dictatorship in favor of a monarchy."

Sonic's heart sunk. "Reyes… the chaos of sudden freedom… the land will turn into a feudal state!" he tried.

"Such paranoia was planted in you. Deep down, you want what I want. Possibility. Chaos is only scary because the results are beyond your reach. But what makes it appealing is that it's out of everyone else's control as well."

"So you're a war monger. Nothing more."

Reyes looked as if he'd be punched in the gut. "What?"

"You don't care that kill Robotnik right now without a reconstruction plan will plunge the world into endless chaos. I mean whoever eventually rises to the top will be cut down again by you from the shadows, keeping the world in a perpetual state of war."

Reyes was silent for a time, chewing on the hedgehog's words. On some level, they did seem to resonate with him.

"I live for a world that does not require ultimate authority. I don't suppose I'll live long enough to thwart every grasp for unchecked power, though. I only hope to inspire those that would see the world as I do to take action… Although I see now that it's useless to try and convince a knight of the monarchy that I am right. If you would stand between Robotnik and I, do so now so that I may smite you."

Reyes drew his blade and the two locked eyes. Even before Sonic could unleash his legendary speed, Reyes had slashed twice, using the dull end of his weapon, completely knocking Knuckles and Sonic unconscious. When the smoke cleared and before anyone at Bazaar noticed what happened, Reyes was already gone. The assumption would be that Knuckles and Sonic had an argument that they settled with fists.

-End part 4

_I dunno… it gets a bit hazy after this. _


End file.
